Future
by xXCherryPopXx
Summary: Edward Cullen meet Bella Swan, a shy College girl, but Edward is not a perfect man. Can they make it? Will they take the chance?
1. Chapter 1

Future

Chapter 1: Ready

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **New User, New Story, and a New Fanfiction.**

 **Welcome everyone! I hope you will enjoy this brand new, hot-off my crazy mind Fanfiction! Cannon Pairings. All characters and places belong to their respected owners, I own nothing.**

* * *

Forks is… nice. It is a nice town to raise kids in, but I feel that it is time. It is time for me, Isabella Marie Swan, to leave this small, godforsaken town. I graduated Forks High School about 4 months ago. Now, I'm working at a CVS… I don't want to work at CVS for the rest of my life! It's not just that, it's this town, it makes people go insane! I know that it's true because Renee, my mother, just about went insane here. She left a long time ago; I think I was three or four; I got used to not having my mother. Charlie was a great Dad, hold on, he _IS_ a great Dad. Here is my problem, how do I tell my father that his only daughter wants out. That she's had enough of this small town, that's she ready to leave, she wants the city, she wants… Chicago.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **What did ya think? Review and tell me what's wrong or review and tell me what's right. Until next time, -Cherry**


	2. Chapter 2

Future

Chapter 2: Now You See Me

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey-oh everyone! Here is another Chappie just for you! Edward will be introduced in this chapter. Hope you enjoy! BTW: We got 35 followers, 10 favorites and 11 reviews, and 184 reviews! That is so much more than I could have hoped for, I seriously thought I would get like… 1 view, and I probably would have been really happy with that one view too, but I'm so happy that people are actually enjoying and reading my writing! Some people were wondering my posting schedule and I plan on posting every other week and an occasional random chapter. So yah! Now to the story…**

* * *

Fish Fry dinner, Charlie's favorite, that was my plan on telling him. Thankfully my friend Jacob had a 'connection' as he called it, and got some for me. He lived on the reservation and the Clearwater's had an amazing recipe. I can see my wonderful plan in my head! We'll be sitting, Charlie and me, having a good dinner and I'll tell him that I got accepted at the University of Chicago and then I'll mention that my flight leaves at 10:00 P.M. then I'll grab my already packed bag and GTFO! Ok, I know my plan sucks, but it's all I got! I finished stuffing my High School sweater into my overflowing suitcase. I only had enough money saved for a plane ticket and enough for food and stuff like that when I get there. So I had no money for any extra bags. Oh God this is really happening, I about to escape! I can hear Charlie's car pulling in. I begin running my hands through my hair, my boring brown hair. I never had the guts to dye it any other color. I have no idea why but, whenever I did this… weird, hand, comb, thingy, it calmed me.

"Bella, are you here?" Charlie called out from downstairs.

"Yah Hold on!" I quickly ran down the stairs, almost tripping. "Ch-Dad! Look what I have!" I gestured to the table where I had set up dinner.

"Is that… Fish Fry?" Charlie asked as he stared hopefully and the table.

"Is my name Isabella?" I told him. He ran to the table and sat down. I went to go sit down. "Dad I have to tell you something…" I was staring at him trying to gage his reaction. He seemed totally distracted by the fish fry… it's my time to shine! "Charlie! I'm moving to Chicago, I got accepted the University, and my flight leaves in…" I checked my phone 9:32pm, "In about 20ish minutes!" I said, my words jumbling together.

"I know." He said looking at me.

"What?" I almost screamed.

"Jacob told me. I had enough time to withdraw some money from the bank, don't worry I have been saving up since you were in diapers." He gave me an envelope. I stare at him. He's ok with it. He'll be fine by himself… everything was going to be fine!

"Thank you so much! I love you but I gotta go." I quickly hugged and kissed him. I ran upstairs and grabbed my bag and ran outside. I looked back at the house. I grew up in this house… "Goodbye…" I whispered. Alice's car pulled over by the house after a couple of minutes. We had been friends forever. She was my rock when things were bad. I jumped in her car pushing my bag in the back seat.

"WE'RE DOING IT BELLA! WE'RE ESCAPING FORKS!" She shouted. She was over the moon! We were both going to go to Chicago University, Alice's parents were… richer than the average person, they had set up that we stay in the same dorm.

"Let's go!" I said, immediately happier just being in her presence, she just had that effect on people. We made it to the airport in 15 minutes and found our seats. Our seats were separated, unfortunately, but we were in the same row. There was just a person sitting the middle of us. It would be ok; we would just ask them to switch with one of us. We made it on the plane early and found our seats. We were talking about how we would decorate our dorm, when he appeared.

"Excuse me; miss would you go back to your seat? You're sort of sitting in mine." The velvety voice said. I look up and saw this… male model looking down at me. Correction, _glaring_ at me.

"Sorry…" I replied quickly as I went back to my seat. He sat down and pulled out his phone and started shouting at the person on the phone.

"NO! ROSE LISEN TO ME! I didn't come to this town to handle the _situation_ by _myself,_ to ride back on a plane FILLED WITH STUPID PEOPLE!" he shouted Alice and I exchanged a glance like, hello… dude we're right here! "Rose, just because you're banging my brother doesn't mean you can do a crap job and get away with it… Yes, I did the job! Goodbye Rose!" he hung up his phone.

"Excuse me… Mister 'this plane is filled with stupid people', my name is Alice Marks and I think that you should-" Alice said, she was pissed.

"Alice…" I said trying to break up the impeding fight.

"No Bella! I will not let this… Guy, just insult us and get away with it!"

"Alice its fine! We're fine."

"No!"

"Hush"

"Never"

"Alice!"

"Bella."

"Do you know who I am?" The Angel asked breaking up our fight.

"Yah you're a loner who hates people!" Alice said.

"Alice shut up! No sir, we do not know who you are, and I am extremely sorry for my friend here. She's just hyped up on coffee, she never like this." I said looking at Alice.

"Do not apologize for me!" Alice said. What was up with her?

"Listen spaz, why don't you just listen to your friend here, and shut up." He said.

"Whatever!" Alice yelled back at him. I decided to get a better look at this guy. Oh wow… he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They're bright green, and his hair. Oh God help me his hair. It screamed sex; it was a brownish bronze color. I loved it. I just wanted to make sure he was real. Gosh, I just want to hear him talk more.

"So, um can we switch seats?" I asked him, feeling very self-conscious all of a sudden. He looked at me and his face changed… he looked… angry? "Um, you know what its fine." Then I quickly looked down at my hands. Then, there was laughter. It was the most amazing thing in the word, way better than anything I've heard. I looked back at him. He was smiling! His smile is beautiful… Everything about him is beautiful! "What?" What is with everyone on this plane?  
"Do you know who I am?" He asked, suddenly serious again, as he stared at me.

"No, we've been over this already." I told him.

"Huh, how 'bout that."

"Are you famous or something?"

"I guess…"

"It's a yes or no question dude!" This act was getting old quick.

"Why don't you tell me about you?" He said. Nice one, avoid the question.

"How 'bout we switch seats and stop talking?"

"Oh, princess is feisty. I like that…" Was he… Flirting with me? No, that doesn't happen to me but, OH MY GOD! He just winked at me. I feel myself starting to blush. He put hand on my jaw and lifted it so he could see better. I could seriously feel myself melting. "You're blush is beautiful." He said. I quickly slapped his hands away. This guy was a stranger! He can't just do that, but it felt so good… Bella get it together!

"Yes or no?" I asked, trying to change to topic.

"No." He said bluntly.

"Thanks… Wait what?" I said; I was already getting up to move.

"I like you right where you are. Now Princess, what is your name?" He said. He was flirting with me, oh man this was funny. What would a guy like him want with me? He was a player, I could tell, just Bang and Bye

"Not interested." I said as forcefully as I could. I looked for Alice, but she wasn't there. She must be in the bathroom.

"I'll find out one way or another" he said looking at me.

I decided to try and get some sleep on the plane. Once we got to Chicago, Alice had a lot of things planned so I probably wouldn't get too much sleep, so now was prime time for sleep. I turned away from the God who was sitting next to me and shut my eyes. I did it; I made it out of Forks.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **What did you think? Review, it makes me tingle in a good way! Okie Bye! -Cherry**


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongSTORY IS UP FOR GRABS!/strong/spanbr /br /span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongIF YOU WANT IT JUST MESSAGE ME FOR THE DETAILS!/strong/spanbr /br /span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongMAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY "THE ONE AND ONLY"/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongI UPDATE THAT STORY... SO YAH BYE!/strong/span/p 


End file.
